keo the dimension travler part 2
by keoredkira
Summary: the story continus in part 2, all you need to know his he is going badass


Keo the dimension travler

Part 2

Last time keo opened a safe

A cup made of glass no not glass but dimond I picked it up took out a glass bottle from the safe and pord the contents in to the cup then I dranke it luna started to talk "whats that for is that some sort of potion for traking you father" "oh this no its just sake I love a good drink before I go on a quest" luna's face show doubt but then she didn't know keo like I do, if I dead I might have a chance to come back alive. "what will happen when you meet him keo" saga was...thats not saga he was dark purple his scales where darker in some places like where blood had dried out on his scales, my face was blank luna and yuna looked back to see what I was looking at "terror what are you doing here" saga had come into living room "what do you want" I said to terror "I've got beef with your dad and want to kill him good" "im not leting you get near him he is can use people very easyly" terror looked liked he was getting anoyed "im going to kill your dad and that is-" I was right up in his face my pupils gone, in a demonic voice I said "you will listin to me you are NOT GOING TO KILL HIM NOR WILL YOU HELP HE IS GETTING WHAT HE DESRVES FROM ME NOT ANYONE ELSE YOU GOT THAT" I back awayyuna had run out the room so did saga but luna stayed and watched from the one seater terror change the subject "what you loking at missy" a smile creped along her face "im just watching you get you ass kick some times I really like it when keo goes evil it ... makes me happy inside" I looked up at terror "anyway your not ment to be here just wait till shadow finds out he'll beat you senceless" I sat down terror left cloesing the door silently (he was never the one for slamming the door but if it was shadow that ticked him off then he would slam the door god properly keeps coutn of all the times he broke the handle on that door) luna walked over to me and gave me a hug "keo you need to clam down" I huged back my eyes and vocie retening to there normle state "its been a long week luna the house was raded rainbow dash was put in hosbitle its just been really bad" I cryed a bit, luna rubbed my back and detached from the hug "you need to sleep you should just sleep where you feel is right and meaby-she started to smile- we" "no im not in the mood for that" her face sulked "I was looking forword for a good game" I walk up to the table and lie on it with my head looming of the side looking at luna "well if you want to play I'll play with ya when this is done" her face switched back to being series " that's if you live keo it is your father after all"I can't feel but weirded out by her response "well you know me I'll just get back up" she smiled "ok keo, im going to use the spare room" I rolled my eyes "use my room you are a princess the least I can do is let you use my room" I got up and turned over the blood was rushing to my head, her smile got even bigger "thank you keeeeooo" she walked up the stairs and I went to sleep on the table.

Day 7 – day seven

I woke up early to get out before someone followed me, I was going to visit the town of dogs (I hated that place) my father lived there he was a wolf but wolfs are still dogs all he would do was sleep.

I got to the town or what was left of...it the town was burnt to ashes holes where in the ground the whole place was destroyed burnt to the ground smoke poring out of the holes that where left by boming or powerful spells (ether way makes no difference) I check my fathers house to see if there was anything but it was gone not just boom gone more like poof gone there was no trace of it anywhere it had just up and left (wonder what the kill count is) I thought to my self, I walked out of the town to find the town of cats.

I got there and it seemed fine I walked around some of the people waved at me so I waved back I or keo saved this town once it was hard to remember what had happened all I can recall was demons, blood and my foot connecting with some ones ass toe first, I check up on my mother and left.

The next town was a popular one town 42 (as in the meaning of life the universe and everthing) it was a great place lots of night clubs and day party's the best person in this town was (and bear with me here she is not the one you know) pinkie, just pinkie nothing else she could get in to any party any club any one, she was just the best person in the whole town to ask for peoples name or faces she remembered them all just like some one else I know but that was years ago when I was very careless but hey what could I care I was like a god with my powers but changes in my life led to me not being so careless with my powers. "HEY KEEEOOO" I jumped to the floor in fright "hahaha I scared you good didn't I" I smiled "yes you did how have you been anyway pinkie?" pinkie helped me up to my feet "I didn't know I would scare you that much, and I have been fine so what brings you back to t-42 (town 42)" "im looking for my father have you seen him he is a wolf" pinkie smiled "lucky for you I did have some one come by yesterday but I have meet a lot of wolfs so lets go to my place and talk it over to find you papaaaaa" she seemed very happy to see me or I think she was on another suger high to much red horse I think "come on keo lets go" I followed her to her home.

Her place was small she lived in a apartment well I think she does she has a lot of places to hide and duck in to if she is in a spot of troble or when she is with someone.

Chapter 1 –come at me bro

We didn't have a second before people in black suits jump in thoo the windows "try and run now keo" pinkie giggled "hahahaaha you can't hurt him silly" she pulled out a pk5 from behind the couch "now leave before I send your ass's to hell" she was still giggling, I pulled out sama "you know how to use that thing?" a smile took up her whole face "OH HELL YEA" she started to fire bullets fire in a single line hiting the targets killing the guys "WOOOOHOOOO MOTHERBUCKERS" she stoped shooting once they died, I just looked at her "what?" I smiled a bit "you killed them all" "and?" "I never got one" she giggled (she mostly did) "come on take a seat" a sat down "now what does he look like" I gave her a photo of him "I remember him he came in and got a drink then left"

"did he say where he would have gone" she looked at me "no one ever does" her smile faded "hey whats up?" she looked at me "them they keep coming in to my houses and im getting sick of it" I smiled "looks like I have a job" I cracked my knuckles then walk over to the bodys, I checked the coats and fond a card "guardian" pinkie walk over "who are they?" "they are people who have tried to track me down and right now im not really my self so it is a very good time to strike mind you there where not expecting me that was just a pick team" "whats a pick team" I turned to look at her "they are a team that is sent in to get some one I think they where going for you,you do know everyone in the town and who has been in the town you'd be very useful" she sat down "he did go in a plane it was one of those pelicans but it had a funny cannon not one I've seen before it looked like a 100 cal but had little 10 cals around it to it was weird" my face darkend "that's the prototype that means they arnt after me the want him to" I stood up "im sorry I need to go so soon but if I don't get him he'll jump and if he does he will be nerly unstoppable" I stand up but pinkie places her hand on my sholder "I've got your back keo" she pulled out a necklace I smiled then gave her a hug "bye pinkie" "bye keo" I jumped out the window and landed on the floor with a hard bang, some people looked at me, I went to the airport to get a pelican.

Once I was in one I set up the tracking beckon on the prototype "no" it was gone he had used the di-cannon, I got out and got my sieth rose it above my head and swung it opening a hole in the dimension "here we go" I jumped in.

It was bright my eyes stung "dash said you might be coming back come one keo you need to get up" my eyes hadn't adjusted to the brightness of this place "what who where? My eyes hurt I can't see a thing" a fist/hoof was sat on my sholder "don't worry about that right now just come on I need to get you back to my house before anyone sees you" I was lead blindly to a house, the place smelled like new and old books,ink and flames, it was a very funny smell I could hear a lot better now anothe to tell who was talking it was a girl "just keep your eyes closed for a bit when they stop hurting open them slowly" im derding to think what world my father went in to.

Once my eyes stoped hurting I opened them /slowly/.

I was in a library there where books all around the room exepet for where there was a door way one lead outside another lead in to what I could make out was the kitchen "you can see now can't you" a pruple unicorn walked down from the stairs at the back of me "yes I can" "can you remember my name keo?" I smiled "of corse I can twilight why wouldn't I remember a friend" twilight smiled back "well that's good so you'll remember everpony else then" "yep ofcorse I will" "ok then come on I need to take you to a hospital your coverd in bruses and cuts" I looked at my arms "it would seem so and it dengerios to use magic after a jump" just then there was a large shakeing, we rushed out side but I banged my head on the door.

Once we where out side we could see what it was "good thing I came then" a large demonic figure was standing at the center of the town "HAHAHAHAHAAA I AM FREE ONCE AGEN NOW IT IS TIME FOR SOME REAL FUN" I remember that voice too it was discord he got turned to stone twice the second time was just stupid he didn't try to stop it "NOW FEAR ME I AM YOUR NEW GOD" I walked closer "OH SHUT IT DISBOARD GO BACK TO BEING STONED" he looked at me with his evil eyes "hahahahahahahaha discord you always crack me up with your stupid looking face" he looked at me so I pretended to chock "rnsbvsbvbsr jkvbs" "HAHAHAHAHA" I fell to the floor after that he walked over to me then lifted his foot when he brung it down I grabed it "your so gullable" "SO ARE YOU" spikes came out of his foot percing my skin and then in to my face but that wasn't me that was a water clone so when the spikes went in to my face the clone burst I then came out at him with a bokken smacking him round the head sending him to the floor "boom headshot" he got back up and started to fly "heh you think that will help" I pulled out my gun that I kept in my pocket the gun was my personal favirot a 44 cal magnum pistol with a lether handle on the handle was a pic of celestias cutie mark on one cide the other side had lunas and the barrel had lines on it to make it look like a unicorns horn "how do you like the princess pistol discord I made it my self" he looked at me "YOU THINK MAGIC WILL HURT M-BANG- a bullet went through his horn "if this is magic then is you horn fake?" his eyes darkend "RRRR I'LL BE BACK" –BANG- "what I can't here you over the sound of awesome being fierd at you face" he flied away, I holsted my gun in my pocket "what is that thing in your pocket it looks cool" twilight was trying to look at it but all she could see was the hundle "and why does it have luna's cutie mark on it?" I pulled it out and took the bullets out "it is called the princess pistol anyway I thought I looked good like this do you want a better look" I held it out "isn't dengerios?" "yes but I took the bullets out of it so it wont hurt anypony" her magic picked the gun out of my hands "this looks very simple to make" I chuckled "twilight you don't even have a clue how hard it really is to make one and make it look easy to make" she looked at me " oh yea I bet the lab ponys could make one" "ok but it might no I will take them as long as it took to build canterlot" a serios exprshion was pulled "oh yea" I smiled "yea anyway why are you so serios about this" "well ponys are the best crafts beings ever" I could not control my laughter "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA twilight you have never herd of elves have you" she was still looking angry "come on we need to get home so I can beat you down to size" so just like that we went too the treebrary.

In side she closed the curtins and lit the room with her horn "now what do you think your doing saying that ponys are not the best crafters in exsitance!" I looked at her "is it that bad?" her eyes where filled with anger "you can't ever say that in this world" my eyes darkend "twilight sparkle, I would even say that in the face of both princess celestia and princess luna" she slaped me with her hoof she was really pissed off, after the slap my mouth was bleeding (ponys are tuther then human type life forms so shut up about me being weak if your thinking it) "you hit me" I was very shocked it made no diffrance "I don't care" –BANG- I punched the floor "aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" my mouth was coverd in blood but her eyes where still angry "look at me keo and say that" (I never thought she could get like this) so I looked in her eyes "ponys are NOT the best crafters" her hoof swung at me hiting my face "twilight if you want to beat me then fine-tears started to apere in my eyes- I'll take it because im standing by the truth and nothing more" she didn't care so I got up and walked to the door "im going to go I have stuff to do" I left slaming the door behind me.

It was raining I was sad but I had to get this done, I loaded my gun and prepared my katana then attached my sith to my back "I never expected her to be that way" I walked out of town I was feeling bad because of what I said but I don't like hiding the truth but the way I did it was just bad, I ship passed over head heading strait for a carriage I ran as fast as I could o move the carriage but it was to late it had hit it smashing the top put takeing most of it with it u heard a scream a ran to the carriage to find a light blue unicorn, she had sevrle cuts on her "help meee... please help me" I picked her up from the rubble "don't worry I'll get you to the hospital" "no just take care of me here or at you home I am not welcome at the hospital that is close anothe" "don't be silly with me I can take you anywhere" she made a smile before passing out, I had to do all I could to help her I ran right past the town with the light blue unicorn in my arms the blood soking me "come on we can do this" I ran for the hospital.

I burst throu the door "HELP I NEED A DOCTER" a nurse came up to me "im sorry but this pony is bannd fr- "shut up right there it is YOUR job to help ponys now hELP HER OR MAY CELESTIA HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL" she back away then trotted of "ok-k sir" I walked with her she led me to a room I put the unicorn on the bed "what did I tell you now what is your name" her eyes opened a bit "i-im trixie the great and powerful aarrrggg" she was in a lot of pain, a doctor came in "what is the pastionts name "her name is trixie she is great and powerful now help her out before the send somepony for you" he got worried but then attended to her "this will take a long time to heal but I can do it just give me a couple hours" I looked at him "just do your job sir" he nodded and did so, he did a good job but she was still a bit bashed up so I stayed the night "thank you for saving my life" I looked at her she had a smile on her face "what is your name trixie would really like to know the ponys who saved her life" "im keo, keo red kira, now you need to sleep your not in any state to be talking you should be resting" but by the time I had finished she was already sleeping, I liyed on the floor and began to sleep. It seems like im not going to have seven days.

Chapter 2 – love the shield

I had stayed for several days to makes sure she was ok after she started to get back on her hoofs I left, I had to stop my dad before it was to late so I ran to he crash site but there where a lot of ponys some of them in lab coats some I think where just wanting to see what it was, I had to do something before they got in.

"HEY STOP MESSING WITH THAT THING" the ponys turned to see me I was still running to the ship,whene I got to it I pulled out the princess pistol and aimed at the control panel "hey what do you think your doing" I looked to the pony next to me "this" –BANG- the door opend I pulled out sama I put out a hand to stop the lab pony from going in "trust me you don't want to go in here" I walked in and up to the cockpit I opend the door to find that there was no one in side the lab pony was behind me "well at least there is no pony inside" I looked at him agen "yea the person that has kill over 10000 is not in there that's very lucky for the town isin't it" he just looked at me as I walked out, once I was out I rased my hand "HELLO EVERPONY SEEMS WE HAVE A MASS MURDERER ON OUR HOOFS PLEASE REMANE CLAM" all the onys just looked at me "IM GLAD YOUR HANDLEING THIS WELL, JUST GO HOME I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS" they just stood there as I walked by them in to ponyville.

I went up the town hall to shout to warn everpony "HHHEEELLLOOOO PONYVILLE THIS IS KEO JUST SHOUTING OUT THAT THERE IS A BIT OF A PROBLEM YOU SHOUD NOT WORRY ABOUT" I pony aproched the bottem of the town all "EM WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?" I jumped down "oh nothing just a mass murderer I'll take care of it" he looked at me "how can you say that like its nothing?" I looked at the pony "because im used to it now please I need to do my job and warn the princess" I walked to the train station and borded the train to canterlot.( the things I have to do)

:D keo is going crazy style now

hope you like him

he can be fun

and annoying

just got off the train to go to the princess and im going to do it realalty style, I pull out my pick axe's to scale the wall.

-ping ping ping ping ping ping ping pingand you know what ping-

once I was up the wall I jumped down and ran for the doors in to the castile, I burst in from the front door the princess looked to me "hello princess I need to worn you that my father a mass murderer is in the contry" I turn round aand walk out "bye princess"the guards try to stop me but I just jump over them "bye guys" but then I fell over "crap...my chin" I was soon steped on by one of the guards "how dare you barge in to the castile" I starts to shuffle forword but another hoof Is placed on my back "your not going nowhere" the inpending force of not one but to guards wearing 50 pound armore was crushing my back "ok guys you can let got of me" one of them pressed down then –click- " cra...* one of my bones had just snapped "oh you son of a batch I'LL KILL YOU" I shuffled side to side "once I get out of this hold" I heard soft hoof steps get closer, a voice soft as silk spoke "what do you think your doing bursting in to my throne room like that" I raised my finger "I was tring to worn you" I was not lasting long the guards lefted the hoofs of my back (I think she tolled them to get off me) the pain got worse "do you have any idea what you could have done" I tried to look at her "I could have been making a toofpick scupter and you bursting in could have ruined it" this time I did look at her "really princess" a very stroung hoof was then place on my back "rrrrrrrgggg" "yes really" her tone was really scary "please get off me your braking my body" I pulled my self forword the hoof was lefted really fast off me I think I "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GOD DAMN IT" one of the guards pushed me over and slammed his hoof down on me "your going to freaking kill me if you do things like that" he looked at me I looked back at him "don't try to run running is useless" "you're a fool" I grabed his leg or arm im not sure "there was a reason I didn't grab you before" I flipped him over slamming him in to the other guard I stood up and healed my broken bone "ok now try to stop me" I backed up "stay where you are" a dark evil voice called out, so I stopped "good now drop your weapons" I knew who it was so I did but I keped a pencil (never leave your house without one) "good boy keo" I couldn't hold it I turned round but then –clunk- "you really think I would stand behind you" I turned around agen "no?" he was standing next to the princess a knife up to her neck "mmm it seems like you ####ed keo move and I will kill her"

chapter 3 – a price to pay

I couldn't hold my anger I was so annoyed that he would even dare to do such a thing that's when I had but one idea something that was still agenst the rules of gods the only thing no one else could do

Resarect my sieth had the power to give life to that of whom I fished so I did what I had to, I stepped forword "stay back keo he'll kill me" the princess was scared so where the guards but my face was steady "and why should I care if you kill her father" her face fell "can't you remember what I can" his face was still very happy "what? Have a perfect aim, any way you step FORWORD" –slash- the guards just looked at him then me "you you just let him kill the princess WHAT THE HAY HAVE YOU DONE YOU FOOL" I looked at him and with a peaceful voice I said " its ok I've got his" my father had ran but tht didn't stop me I pulled out my gun "be ordor of k-rule 1 zen kira you are bucked" the guards looked at me "k-rule 1?" I looked at him sieth in hand "k-rule 1 is red kira, red is a color and kira is a killer whitch means I will kill the red kira or red killer this works by-I started to walk over to the dead princess-the killer getting the innocent blood on him e.g. the princess's blood this means he IS going to die by my hands because I saw it with my eyes" the guard looked confues but the other one got it "so in other words If he gets blood on him whene he is in sight you have the right to kill him by order of this k-rule 1?" "yes that is right" I pointed at the boot print on the floor "and his boot has blood on it and the blood on his boot will always be fresh by the power of red" I looked back at the princess and raised my sieth and swung it over her the blood the faded away, I put away my sieth and bent down "it time to wake up" I kissed her check then back off, soon light formed around her, vived colors and sharp light she started twitching and then she woke up "im glad your ok princess and I am sorry for what happened" I bowed to her "but I must be on my way" she looked very tired "you healed me from death" her voice was relaxed like she had just woken up from the best sleep of her life "I know but I must go before my father starts to get more-I turned to the guards-take her to her room please she'll be very tired" they nodded.

It was easy to find him he was just walking in the city, I was following him but I had my gun at the ready it was very easy to find him even if he changed his boot to a shoe the blood would still be there –BANG- the bullet went in him he turned to look at me he had a bomb "do you really think shooting me is safe-all the ponys stayed where they wher-I have the WHOLE PLACE AS MY HOSTAGE" his evil smile was annoying "shut your face flankhole you dead the blood is on your boot you can die now or he'll get you" his face darkend "hehehe really you still beleve that he is real" I looked at him "I never used to be here the keo you knew left then I came in return and now im going to slap you shit and kick you ass"-BANG- I shot the bomb disarming it "NOW FACE YOUR PENLTY FOR KILLING THE PRINCESS AND GO TO HELLLLLLLL" his face lit up "HAHAHAHA when we die we die nothing mo"-BANG BANG BANG- I shot him a shot in his arm a shot in his leg then a shot in his belly, he was stunned unable to move I pulled out sama he morfed in to the knife my father used "you will die like she did" I walk behind him and placed the knife up to his neck "welcome to hell you demon from the nether" the knife zipped past his neck not doing anything well he didn't notice "ha I didn't die" I pointed at the floor he looked down and there it was his..dead..body his face turned to fear he didn't know what happened "this is a joke yea it is a joke ha ha ha" I smiled the pony looked at me "this ain't no joke father" the hell's gate was behind him, I walk close to him "bye bye" I kicked my him right in to the slightly open door of the hell gate the then gate closed, his body faded away and I put away sama "I bid you good day" I walked away to go to the train station but stopped "I should leave my job is done"I opend a portal but I was stopped by a guard "are you the one that saved the princess?" I turned to him "yes I am, why what do you want?" "the princess would like to say thank you" he gave me small stone ball with a gem in it "this is an element of friendship they are very rare to find and the princess wanted you to have it because you saved her" I looked at it then back at him "if it is so rare then your princess should have it" he shoke his head "no this is a item that can give you a scard power" it started to glow then I remembered one thing that had always been in my head and I said it out loud "hope Is there because we are scared of what his in the future and left in the past" he gave me a weird look "hope?" I smiled "yes hope it will show the way to friendship to make sure all friends /hope/ to be friends forever" I don't know if he knew what I ment by it but im sure he will in time, when I looked back at it it had turned into a cross with a gold chain I put it around my neck "tell the princess I am at her call" he nodded "but how will we get you if you go back to your world" I looked at him "just have high hopes and I will come" I went throo the portal.

Chapter 4 – hope

Home is a wonderful place espacale when you just want to relax but I wanted to visit a lot of places because when one adventure is done another soon follows it.

I walk in to the house greated by yuna who is hugging me to death "oh I missed you I missed you I missed you" yuna really missed me I haad spent a week in equstria, after she finished hugging me I sat down and had a drink.

(and just like that his first jorney had ended with him coming home and doing want he wanted keo will have more andventures later but for now this is it)

_the end._


End file.
